


my life as a deer

by honeypunk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypunk/pseuds/honeypunk
Kudos: 1





	my life as a deer

When I was a fawn I resented my spots  
and skinny limbs;  
the tremble that overtook me when I saw a predator  
seeing me.

Although there was little meat on my rump  
they licked their lips  
before closing them over my throat  
or driving a blade between my ribs.

I learned too late to run  
and cursed my buckshot heart  
for bleeding a trail  
that others could follow.

For years I hid inside the shaking bush  
of my body,  
my nose buried in the dirt  
so I couldn't smell my own fear.

But in spite of the traps set for me,  
the bullets fired,  
the knives sharpened to carve me out of my pelt,  
I still longed to be fed,  
petted,  
and loved.


End file.
